Talk:BMW Sauber
Merging Sauber and BMW Sauber Hey all, Was considering your opinions on potentially merging these two articles together. I think for the sake of consistency it might be a good idea to merge these two articles together. I say this for several reasons: 1) Allows for greater continuity in the article as it includes all Sauber results and will be less confusing for readers such as the fact Sauber continued to compete as BMW Sauber in 2010. 2) BMW Sauber still competed under the Sauber name, this was not a complete rename or reconstruction of a team such as the transition from Jaguar to Red Bull. 3) Peter Sauber continued to be a significant shareholder in the team, BMW just held the majority of the shares and had the most significant backing of the team, but they crucially did not completely buy out the team or properly rename it. For these reasons I am of the opinion that the Sauber and BMW Sauber articles should be the same article. The main BMW article ( which is yet to be created ) should contain effectively all the information that is displayed on the current BMW Sauber article. Thoughts?? Randomg (talk) 09:11, April 13, 2013 (UTC) It is a good idea because they are the same team just with BMW added Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) 22:06, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Am still waiting for a response on this, agree or disagree fellow Admins? Randomg (talk) 01:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ;Neutral, need more info I don't know enough about the BMW Sauber situation to comment one way or the other. If BMW Sauber were a separate entity to Sauber, they'd need a separate page. If it were just a change in name and engine supplier, maybe they should be merged. I'll have to do some research. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 07:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Heading towards merge but need to think about it: As far as I am aware, they were separate entities. BMW took over Sauber, then sold it back to Peter Sauber. It remained BMW Sauber for the next season as the TV money was going to BMW Sauber and not Sauber. The team moved away from Hinwil. I'm leaning to merge because there was some BMW participation in the '50's that probably won't fit too well in the BMW Sauber article (or, more likely, require its own) and could fit in the BMW engine article (when it gets created). —Gyaro Maguus— 10:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Update: Oppose merge. They are two separate teams. While I know this would mean having three articles on BMW; this one, BMW (constructor) and BMW (engine). Sauber and its BMW counterpart were, as far as I am aware, separate entities; BMW brought the team off Sauber and then sold it back to him. While it may not be easy to understand, Footwork Arrows and Arrows is a similar situation and I would do the same there. —Gyaro Maguus— 15:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC)